


Chute

by KuraLeeRose



Series: La Fraternité des Assassins [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, saut de la foi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraLeeRose/pseuds/KuraLeeRose
Summary: Quand un assassin loupe son saut de la foi, il  y a forcément de la casse.





	Chute

Cette blessure avait été vraiment tout bête et Ezio s'en voulait encore de n'avoir pas été assez rapide. Maintenant, il devait vivre avec un plâtre à la jambe gauche et l'impossibilité de s'entraîner et d'escalader les murs. Il n'avait pas osé sortir de sa maison préférant ne pas être la honte de la confrérie CREDO. Sa chute avait été tellement ridicule. Il n'osait pas retourner à l'université dans cet état . Il savait que son cousin Altaïr et surtout Malik lui rappelleraient sans cesses son erreur.

Ezio avait voulu affronter seul les mains des Templiers après une énième bagarre. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment habile et il avait payé le prix fort. On l'avait poussé du haut d'un immeuble et il avait réussi à s'en sortir avec seulement une jambe de cassée. Ils étaient à dix contre lui seul. Les Templiers avaient pour sale réputation d'envoyer d'autres membres de leur confrérie pour faire la sale besogne. L'italien avait été piégé et payait désormais son imprudence. Heureusement que son cousin ne lui avait pas encore rendu visite. Cela ne saurait tarder.

Le brun était donc dans son lit à ruminer et à se maudire de tous les noms pour avoir été inconscient. Il se déplaçait seulement lorsque que son meilleur ami de toujours, Léonard de Vinci était présent. Son blondinet d'ami et savant fou lui rendait régulièrement visite afin qu'il ne se sente pas seul et surtout pour lui montrer ses nouveaux projets sur sa tablette graphique. D'habitude, c'était Ezio qui rendait visite à son ami en rentrant par la fenêtre de son appartement. Hélas, il ne pouvait plus le faire. C'était véritablement son seul soutient. Sa famille ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pouvait bien taire à ses amis et confrères une simple petite blessure. Pourtant, ils avaient été dans la même confrérie. Peut- être qu'il n'avait pas connu quelqu'un comme Malik ou encore Altaïr.

Ezio appréciait entendre son meilleur ami lui expliquer tous ses futurs œuvres ou encore ses futurs projets d'invention toujours très saugrenus. Il se laissait souvent bercer par la voix de Léo. Le brun avait souvent sa tête posé contre le torse de son ami qui lui montrait tous ses nouvelles esquisses. C'était une très belle journée. Jusqu'à certain un homme aux cheveux courts ébènes et avec un bouc fasse apparition dans sa chambre.

\- Merda, s'exclama subitement Ezio.

Le pauvre Léonard ne comprit pas tout de suite qui se dressait dans l'obscurité près de la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de son ami. Ce dernier avait vite changé de place pour se faufiler sous la couette afin de cacher son plâtre à Malik. Il redoutait ce qui allait arriver. C'était vraiment pas son jour. Il se sentit tout de même fier d'accueillir Malik. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le copain de son cousin venait lui rendre une petite visite. Il était prêt à affronter la tornade connue sous le nom de Malik Al-Sayf.

Il se rapprocha alors doucement du lit où étaient posés Léo ainsi qu'Ezio. Il s'assit alors du côté d'Ezio vu que le peintre était allongé de l'autre côté. Malik avait un visage impassible, pour changer. Il était toujours très difficile de savoir ce que ressentait le syrien en tout circonstance sauf Altaïr qui comprenait parfaitement son partenaire.

Malik savait ce qu'il se passait avec Ezio, Altaïr lui avait fait le même coup au tout début de leur études avant qu'ils ne deviennent les dirigeants du CREDO. Après tout le monde avait été inconscient même les plus doué d'entre eux. Malgré son envie de retenir son envie de sourire en se remémorant son amant dans le même état, il esquissa un petit sourire.

Ce comportement intriguait vraiment les deux amis qui étaient restés silencieux et observait le vice-président du CREDO, tout sourire. Cela n'était pas habituel pour Malik. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?!

\- Malik ?! Que se passe-t-il ?demanda enfin Léonard. Tu as besoin que je te répare une de tes prothèses ?

Le célèbre Léonard avait mis au point toutes les prothèses de bras de Malik afin qu'elles correspondent aux mieux à son activité de casse-cou, de monter partout. Apparemment, cela n'était pas cela qui semblait préoccuper le jeune homme à la peau halée.

\- Je sais que tu t'es cassé une jambe Ezio, pas la peine d'essayer de la cacher sous ta couette,commença calmement Malik.

\- Dio moi, Malik ! Quelqu'un te l'a dit ? Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je sais tout, novice. Pas la peine de nous le cacher. Ezio, ton cousin a déjà fait pire que toi.

\- Tiens, cela m'intéresse ! 

Il aimait toujours autant les détails croustillants sur son cousin qui se pensait invincible et cette anecdote allait particulièrement l'intéresser !

\- Ton cousin s'est déjà cassé les côtes, le tibia droit et l'humérus droit en même temps. Quel novice, je n'en reviens pas.

\- Altaïr ? Signor Perfetto? Celui qui clame haut et fort qu'il ne s'est jamais cassé quelque chose. Je ne te crois pas Malik. Soit plus convaincant.

\- Pourtant je te dis la vérité, Ezio. Ton cousin s'est cassé tous ces os car il n'a pas fait son saut de la foi correctement. La chute la plus débile que je n'ai jamais connu,avoua le syrien. 

Ezio et Léo ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Le président du CREDO s'était fracturé plusieurs os car il avait loupé son saut de la foi, cela semblait si irréaliste. Pourtant, Malik ne mentait jamais et c'était un homme d'honneur et très fidèle à Altaïr, enfin à sa façon. Ezio n'allait pas hésiter à ressortir cette petite anecdote à son cousin s'il l'embêtait de trop par rapport à son entraînement.

Malik se leva du lit prêt à partir mais Ezio n'avait pas encore fini la conversation.

\- Grazie, Malik .

\- Tu ferai bien de venir à l'université demain ou c'est moi qui va te botter les fesses plâtre ou non. 

Et le syrien repartit aussi vite qu'il fut arrivé. Ezio savait très bien que cette visite étrange de Malik signifiait que les anciens ne se moqueraient pas de lui c'est à dire Altaïr et lui-même. L'italien avait beaucoup apprécié ce petit geste de la part du vice-président et demain il ira de nouveau en cours avec le cœur beaucoup plus léger. Pour le moment, un certain petit blond aux bleus réclamait de l'attention.


End file.
